Lo haré por ti
by Nailea
Summary: Fic sencillo: Mayura y Loki, Loki y Mayura. El Dios nórdico lo único que quiere es que Mayura sonría y por ello será capaz de llegar a límites que antes de conocerla nunca llegó a imaginar. One-shot.


_**LO HARÉ POR TI**_

_**  
**_

_Alguien me llama, una luz, esa voz que me es concida me sigue llamando, intento acercarme a la luz pero esta se aleja de mí cada vez más, aparece una silueta, una silueta que me es familiar, es ella la que me está llamando y la que se aleja de mi cada vez más, corro y corro pero no la consigo alcanzar..._

Me despierto sobresaltado en mitad de la noche. Mi respiración es agitada y estoy empapado.

Ahora lo recuerdo, mi sueño, o tal vez deba decir pesadilla es lo que ha hecho que yo reaccionara así.

Miro a mi alrededor desesperadamente y compruebo que no, no ha cambiado nada, allí está ella, en mis piernas, durmiendo tranquila y pausadamente, es realmente preciosa, una sonrisa se refleja en mi rostro al comprobar que ella está ahí, que no se ha ido, ella quiere estar a mi lado, me lo demostró aquella vez cuando casi me marcho, ma gusta recordarlo, recordar que ella quiere estar a mi lado me hace realmente feliz.

_Cada noche despierto_

_para ver si tu sigues aquí_

_porqué yo no me creo_

_que tú quieras estar junto a mí._

Es algo nuevo para mí, me parece increíble, una persona como ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, pero, incomprensiblemente, ella ma ha elegido a mí y eso me llena de orgullo, un orgullo del que nunca antes me había sentido tan fascinado de sentir.

He comprobado que ella está a mi lado y puedo volver a estar tranquilo, así que cierro los ojos, y, a pesar de la incomodidad del lugar, puesto que estamos en el sofá, me vuelvo a dormir; no sé durante cuanto tiempo, sólo que cuando me despierto ella no esta ahí.

Me levanto y desesperado busco por mi despacho, pero ni rastro de ella, bajo a la cocina para preguntar a Yamino pero ya no me hace falta, está ahí, desayunando con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa...nunca permitire que nada ni nadie se la borre.

Me mira y sonríe, yo le respondo a su sonrisa con otra y me siento en la mesa para desayunar. Yamino me pregunta enonces como he pasado la noche, noto cierta picardía en sus palabras, últimamente Yamino está algo más atrevido conmigo, pero no me importa, me gusta que se sincere, creo que ella también ha influido fuertemente en él.

Me limito a contestarle con un bien algo sonrojado y me pongo a desayunar, no me atrevo a mirarla, sé que si lo hago me sonrojaré aún más, últimamente esto me sucede muy a menudo, una simple nimiedad hecha por ella es motivo de mi sonrojo, nunca antes me había sucedido nada parecido, yo; yo creía que era el que controlaba a las mujeres, pero en este caso no es así, aunque no quiero ni puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Noto como se levanta entonces, por fin me giro a mirarla, ella se dirirge a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, beso que me deja atontado y que hace que la sangre me suba a la cabeza, un simple beso de ella causa ese efecto en mí, esto demuestra lo que decía antes, ella me controla a mí. Después del beso me dice que se marcha, sinó su padre se pondrá como una fiera. Esas palabras en mí son algo indiferentes, sólo puedo pensar en el beso que me ha dado, creo que ella está algo sorprendida porqué no le he hecho demasiado caso pero se marcha igualmente.

_Cada día te marchas_

_y me das un beso antes de ir_

_sé que tú no lo sabes_

_pero es lo que me hace vivir._

Yamino me mira y sonríe, pero no me dice nada. Yo, cuando salgo de mi atolondramiento me dirigo a mi despacho a esperar que algún nuevo caso llegué, tal vez me sorprenda, pero no es así, siempre sucede lo mismo.

El día monótono y rutinario sucede como todos los días, sólo espero impaciente su llegada, la llegada que me hace vivir y sonreír, ella despeja toda la oscuridad que se cierne sobre mi sólo con estar cerca. La espero con ansias, creo que cada día me desespero más, los minutos se convierten en horas cuando la espero y, cuando estoy con ella irónicamente se convierten en segundos.

El reloj marca las cinco, ella ya tendría que estar aquí, nunca se retrasa, me empiezo a poner nervioso por el solo hecho de pensar que no pueda venir; nervios que se desvanecen cuando escucho un tambaleo en el piso inferior, el sonido de unos rápidos pasos que se dirigen hacía mi y la puerta abriéndose sin haber pedido permiso. Enonces aparece, allí, sonriendome feliz, me saluda con con su usual alegría y me pregunta si hay algún caso, a lo que yo le respondo que no, respuesta que parece decepcionarle, nunca aprende, es tan inocente, pero no quiero verla así, quiero que sonría, quiero hacerla feliz, así que le propongo salir a buscar alguno. Su expresión cambia de repente y se me abalanza encima, cosa que creo que debería dejar de hacer puesto que un día de estos me lleva directo al hospital; esto que siento es superior a mí.

Salimos pues, en busca de algun misterio que, esta claro, no va a llegar, pero no me importa mientras la vea feliz e ilusionada como lo está ahora, a pesar de que a mí me aborrezca todo esto.

_Sólo puedo hacer tú voluntad_

_todo lo que digas tú será_

_lo único que quiero _

_es tu felicidad._

Llevamos toda la tarde dando vueltas pero no hemos encontrado nada, su expresión vuelve a ser de decepción, y yo no quiero verla así, no cuando esté conmigo, no lo soporto.

Le digo que nos paremos en el parque y así lo hacemos, está algo abatida, tengo que buscar una solución para que vuelva a sonreír...¡ya sé!, justamente en el parque han puesto un puestecito de helados, decido ir a comprar uno para mí y otro para ella. Quién me lo iba a decir a mi, yo, comprando algo para hacer feliz a otra persona, supongo que he cambiado, todo se lo debo a ella y por ella sería _capaz de todo(1)_.

Vuelvo al banco donde me espera y le doy el helado, ella me sonríe sorprendida y me pregunta el porqué, a lo que yo le contesto que no lo sé, simplemente soy así.

_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti_

_no será bastante para mi_

_desde el día en que te conocí_

_soy así._

La he vuelto a hacer sonreír y estoy orgulloso de ello. A su lado he aprendido que mi felicidad es su felicidad.

Se hace tarde y la acompaño a casa, temo que le pase algo si va sola, otra persona podría darse cuenta de lo encantadora que es y...no quiero ni pensarlo.

Se despide de mí con otro beso en la mejilla y me da las gracias por todo, yo me limito a sonreírle, yo le tendría que dar las gracias a ella y no ella a mí.

Los días pasan y pasan y siento que cada vez estoy cambiando más gracias a ella, ella es mi luz y mi alimento, mi sustento para vivir, el aire que respiro y necesito. Se ha convertido en mi droga.

Con el paso del tiempo se agudiza y profundiza nuestra relación y así lo que yo siento por ella. Ella conoce todos mis secretos y yo conozco los suyos.

Conocerla es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar y no soportaría perderla.

Hoy, como muchos otros días, espero su llegada impaciente, las horas pasan y pasan pero no viene. Me empiezo a poner nervioso como me sucede siempre que se retrasa, aunque esta vez está tardando más de lo normal en ella, ¿se puede saber por qué no viene?

Voy a su casa, pero allí no hay nadie, escucho el telefono en el interior del templo sonar insisente hasta que salta el contestador, el mensaje de la persona que hay al otro lado me deja helado...siento como todo se derrumba a mis pies, esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza como la peor de las sintonías: _"señor Daidouji, entiendo que no esté en casa, acabo de recibir la noticia y quería decirle que estaré a su lado para lo que necesite, perder a una hija es muy duro..."_ fin del mensaje, _"perder a una hija siempre es duro, perder a una hija, perder a una hija..."_, no me puedo quitar esas palabras de la cabeza - **¡NO!**- chillo en medio de la calle, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, son unas lagrimás que simbolizan un profundo y agudo dolor, no puede ser que ella....empieza a llover, ya no me importa, no me importa mojarme sinó está ella para que pueda protestarle...¿como ha sucedido todo?, ha sido tan repentino, sin el más previo aviso...no lo sé, pero una fugaz idea pasa por mi mente entonces. _lo haré por ti_, son las palabras que salen de mi boca.

_Si una vez tú me dices que te vas_

_que va a ser de mí_

_no le veo sentido a mi vida_

_si tú no estás aquí._

Me dirigo al hospital donde creo que puede estar, ya es de noche, así que me adentro en él a escondidas y la empiezo a buscar; después de una ardúa busqueda la encuentro, está allí, parece estar dormida, pero yo sé que nunca despertará, no más, no volverá a sonreír sinó hago algo y prometí que su sonrisa nuca se apagaría.

Me dirio hacia ella y la toco, esta fría, su calidez se ha esfumado, pero volverá, yo haré que vuelva.

La cojo de la mano y me pongo a su lado, una luz aparece de mi cuerpo entonces para posarse en ella, _"una vida inmortal para salvar una mortal..." _empiezo a sentirme mal, cada vez estoy más cansado, ya no siento mis extremidades y mis ojos se van cerrando sin que yo lo quiera, pero tengo que aguantar, aguantar hasta que ella despierte. Mi respiración es cada vez más agitada hasta que por fin, cuando casi no puedo más ella abre los ojos. Lo he conseguido, la he salvado, soy feliz.

Ella me mira sorprendida y se levanta hacia mí, al ver mi estado se preocupa y me pregunta si estoy bien, pregunta que no contesto, casi no tengo fuerzas y las pocas que me quedan las reservo para decirle lo que siempre le he querido decir.

Rehúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan, me acerco a su oído y en un susurro ahogado le consigo decir: Te amo Mayura.

Ella se lleva las manos a la boca y empieza a llorar, parece que entienda lo que está sucediendo.

_Yo no quiero pensar_

_cuando va a ser el fin_

_sólo quiero decirte al oído_

_te quiero a morir._

Empiezo a desaparecer poco a poco, ella llora desesperada, no quiero que lo haga pero me hace feliz, eso es una señal de que esta viva.

Me hubiera gustado saber su respuesta, aunque me la puedo imaginar.

¿Por qué hago esto? se preguntará mucha gente, y es que nunca iba a permitir que su sonrisa se apagara, lo único que quiero es su felicidad, ella me enseño a ser así, a preocuparme por los demás, mi vida es suya desde que la conocí y si ella hubiera muerto yo, sin duda, lo hubiera hecho con ella.

Sólo podía vivir uno, el destino así lo decidió, pero quien vivía lo decidí yo.

No hay muerte sin vida, al igual que no hay vida sin muerte; ella es mi vida y por ella empecé a vivir, por eso en este instante, no creo que muera sino que por fin podré ser uno con la persona que más quiero, ahora estamos más unidos que nunca.

_Sólo puedo hacer tú voluntad_

_todo lo que digas tú será_

_lo único que quiero _

_es tu felicidad._

_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti_

_no será bastante para mi_

_desde el día en que te conocí_

_soy así._

** - FIN -**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** Este es el primer songfic que escribí cuando tenía 16 años (hace dos), lo escribí prácticamente al principio de iniciarme en esto de escribir fics. Con la visión del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que es bastante sencillo, carente de una gran trama y reiterativo, sobretodo con el pronombre MÍ: "a mí", "para mí", "hacia mí"...no sé cuantas veces lo repito pero muchísimas sin duda. Sin tener en cuenta que puede haber alguna que otra falta de ortografía por ahí pululando...

La canción se titula "Lo haré por ti", del grupo NASH.

Lo publico después de tanto tiempo y de ser antiguo y más defectuoso de lo que acostumbro a escribir en estos momentos porque me hace ilusión xD, y si a más a más a alguien le entretiene, bienvenido sea.

(1) Recuerdo que añadí la frase "Capaz de todo", porque por aquel entonces la utilizaba mucho y tenía un gran significado para mí: era el título del primer disco de Nash y de su primer single, realmente admiraba muchísimo a ese grupo y la quería infiltrar por donde fuera.


End file.
